1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments are generally directed to a machine for extracting rotational mechanical energy from naturally occurring wind. More particularly, the embodiments include a tensile mounted Savonius-type turbine for transmitting tensile support loads and capturing wind energy.
2. Description of Existing Art
Small or micro wind energy is one of the fastest growing forms of domestic and residential electricity generation and is a great investment for homeowners and small business owners. Small scale wind turbines can be used for anything that requires a small amount of power such as an electric gate, outdoor lights, pumping water, battery charging and the like.
Vertical axis wind turbines (VAWTs) and specifically, Savonius-type VAWTs have existed for many years. FIG. 1 illustrates a basic Savonius arrangement, include wind pattern and resulting rotation. However, practical applications have been limited due to excessive bearing wear if supported from beneath or excessive support structure requirements if supported at each end via rigid mounts. The requirement for rigid mounting and excessive wear increases costs both in terms of time and expense for materials.
Additionally, since Savonius-type turbines generally yield lower power output and thus are generally better suited for residential use, there are safety issues that come into play. A spinning piece of metal is a danger to people, especially children, as well as pets. Further, residential uses can also require a check on both noise and aesthetics as one could likely not erect a noisy, eyesore in their neighborhood.
Further still, given the current mobile, “on-the-go” world in which we live, the ability to generate and access power in various locations to run handheld or other low power devices is desirable. As described above, known VAWTs are stationary in view of the requirement for a rigid mount.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable, physically robust, adaptable, low power generation VAWT that reduces repairability costs, including time and expense, that is safe, quiet and aesthetically acceptable for residential use.